Diferente
by BellaflordeCerezo
Summary: Sakura despierta siendo un chico después de una pelea, no sabe cómo o que fue lo que le pasó. Realizará un viaje dispuesta a encontrar respuestas, encontrando a su primer y único amor en el camino.


Los murmullos a mi alrededor eran fuertes y el dolor de cabeza que tenía lo era más, quería que todos se callarán y me dejaran dormir un poco más, pero.

¿Que diablos hacían en mi habitación?

Abriendo los ojos de golpe me encontré con las miradas preocupadas de todos mis amigos, Kakashi también estaba presente, confundida me senté mirando interrogatoria a Naruto quien sonreía nervioso.

No era mi habitación, era una habitación del hospital.

Aún más confundida intenté recordar que es lo que había pasado para que estuviera en el hospital, pero nada llegaba a mi memoria. Me sentía diferente, de alguna manera en la que no puedo explicar pero había algo que hacía que me sintiera rara.

— Sakura-chan, ¿Cómo te sientes? -preguntó Naruto aún con la sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios.

Todos ahí tenían esa maldita sonrisa, ¿Que está pasando?

— ¡No respondas!

Mi mirada se fue hasta Ino quien había gritado, levantando una de mis cejas. Lleve mi mano hasta mi cabello el cual no lo sentía rozar mis hombros ni mi cuello como siempre lo hacía.— ¿Qu..?

Mi voz, mi voz estaba muy diferente y ronca.

— Sakura, necesito que te relajes porque tenemos que decirte algo y no es fácil, no queremos que destruyas el hospital. -Murmuro Kakashi colocándose a un lado de mi.

Asintiendo con la cabeza lleve la mirada hasta la ventana donde podía ver el cielo azul y las nubes blancas, ver el cielo siempre me relajaba porque podía recordarme a...

— No sabemos bien que pasó esa noche, cuando nos atacaron por sorpresa te alejaste de nosotros y cuando te encontramos estabas en el suelo pero ya no eras tú.

— Pero te ves mejor, fea.

Mi mirada pasó de Naruto a Sai esta vez con mi mano en puño por cómo me había dicho, confundida noté como mi mano era diferente y abriendo cerrando mis dedos me di cuenta de que era más grande.

— No te asustes frentona, ya verás que Tsunade va a descubrir que es lo que te hicieron.

La sonrisa de Ino no me tranquilizaba como lo hubiera hecho días atrás, no entendía nada de lo que decían. Con la respiración acelerada mire mis manos temblorosas, no eran mis manos, no podían ser mis manos.

Quitando las sábanas de mi cuerpo en un movimiento rápido bajé de la camilla, empujé a Sai al pasar a su lado, me disculpare después con él pero ahora necesito verme en un espejo. Ignorando los gritos con mi nombre en ellos corrí en busca del baño donde sabía que había un espejo, abriendo la puerta de golpe miré a las chicas que había dentro y estás gritaron al verme entrar.

No lo voy a negar, grité fuerte al verme en el espejo.

¡Soy un chico!

Mi cabello es corto como el de Naruto y Kakashi, mi estatura cambió a ser más alta, mis ojos siguen igual. No pude evitar el sonrojo en mis mejillas al ver el cuerpo que tenía, esto no podía estar pasando.

— ¿Frentona? -preguntó Ino entrando al baño con Hinata detrás.

Supongo que los chicos no quisieron entrar por su "reputación", idiotas.

— ¿C-cómo te sientes? -Hinata me miraba preocupada pero se mantenía escondida detrás de Ino, ¿Me tenía miedo?

— Soy un chico. -susurre sin poder acostumbrarme a mi nueva voz, ellas se miraron sin saber que decir.

— No será por mucho, haremos lo que sea para encontrar a los que te hicieron esto.

— Soy un chico Ino, soy un maldito chico.

Sin esperar una respuesta de alguna de las dos me deje caer al suelo, el miedo y la confusión le dieron paso a los sollozos que salían de mis labios.

¿Y ahora qué hago?

Ino y Hinata corrieron a abrazarme en cuanto me vieron en el suelo, no sabía a quien estaba abrazando y tampoco me interesaba, sólo quiero sacar todo lo que tengo dentro y no es poco. El miedo que sentía en ese momento estaba haciendo llegar a mi mente cosas que no quería pensar, ¿Si me quedo así para siempre que pasara cuando Sasuke-kun regrese? Él nunca me va a amar.

Con esos pensamientos en mi cabeza lloré aún más fuerte hasta quedarme dormida en los brazos de mis amigas.

Por segunda vez en el día desperté a causa de fuertes murmullos, podía distinguir tres diferentes voces pero aún no sabía de quienes eran y me sentía muy cansada como para abrir los ojos y averiguarlo.

— Tienes que calmarte, si se despierta y te ve así se pondrá muy mal.

Esa voz, ¿Papá?

— ¿Y cómo quieres que me ponga? Me dicen que mi niña está en el hospital y cuando vengo no es mi niña sino mi niño.

¿Mamá?

Es cierto, había olvidado ese pequeño detalle por algunos segundos, tengo que pensar en que voy a hacer después de salir del hospital porque no pienso quedarme sin hacer nada. Tengo que recuperar mi cuerpo antes de que volvamos a tener una pista sobre el paradero de Sasuke-kun y vayamos a buscarlo, no pienso ir así, cómo es ahora se va a burlar de mi. No podría soportarlo.

— Yo puedo quedarme a cuidarla está noche, si ustedes quieren claro.

La voz de Naruto la podría reconocer aunque estuviera a miles de kilómetros, ¿Él de verdad quería cuidarme? ¿Será que... Sus sentimientos hacia mí no cambiaron en nada?

Después de un par de segundos me animé a abrir los ojos y mirar a los tres frente a mi, sonriendo un poco para calmar a mi madre.

— ¿Cómo te sientes, cariño? Tu amigo dice que te pusiste como loc...a.

La manera en la que había tardado en terminar la palabra me decía como es que todos estaban incómodos con la situación, nisiquiera yo sabía si tenían que tratarme como mujer o como hombre, otra cosa más en la que pensar. Dejando salir un suspiro me senté en la camilla con la mirada en mis manos recordando como me había puesto horas atrás por la noticia.

— Estoy bien, mamá. -susurre incómoda por mi voz aún no acostumbrada.— Sólo que es muy raro todo esto.

Mis padres se habían ido minutos después al haber aceptado que Naruto se quedará a cuidarme, mi padre no muy convencido pero mi madre se fue haciendo ojitos, rodando los ojos por eso suspiré dejando la mirada en el rubio.

— No estás tratándome diferente. -dije sonriendo sin poder evitarlo.

— No tengo porqué hacerlo Sakura-chan, sólo cambiaste físicamente pero sigues siendo la misma.-dijo sonriendo en grande.— Lo eres, ¿No?

Suspirando asentí con la cabeza y volví a recostarme en la camilla, era raro el no querer golpearlo cada cinco segundos por sus comentarios idiotas, ahora más bien eran graciosos.

— Dime Naruto, ¿Aún siendo chico sientes cosas por mi? -pregunte después de un rato en silencio, un silencio cómodo.

Su mirada en mi me hacía pensar que él no sabía que responder a eso, y lo entendía muy bien, ¿Que tal si me quedo así por siempre?

— Bueno.. Cómo dije anteriormente sólo cambiaste físicamente y.

Lo interrumpí antes de que siguiera hablando.— Creo que es hora de que mires a otras chicas, sabes que yo estoy enamorada de otra persona.

— Lo sé desde hace muchos años Sakura-chan, pero no perderé la fé nunca.

Ante sus palabras ya no supe que más decir, se bien que no podemos terminar juntos porque lo veo como un hermano y mejor amigo, él se tendrá que dar cuenta de eso y cuando eso pase yo lo ayudaré a seguir adelante. Hinata lleva años enamorada de él, creo que llegó el tiempo de que se de cuenta de la manera en la que ella lo mira antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Al escuchar un fuerte ronquido gire a mirar a Naruto quien dormía en la otra camilla, la cortina estaba movida por lo que podía verlo sin problema.

Gracias Naruto.

Habían pasado dos días desde que me dejaron salir del hospital, mis padres y mis amigos estaban afuera cuando salí y sin importar que ya no fuera la misma ellos no cambiaron ni un poco su comportamiento conmigo lo cual agradezco mucho, creo que se empiezan a acostumbrar a verme así.

El rumor había llegado a toda la aldea, cada vez que iba a algún lugar todos me miraban y saludaban, era incómodo al principio pero también me acostumbré a verme en el espejo y no verme como antes, ¿Iba a volver a ser mujer? No lo sabía, pero no era algo que iba a detenerme.

Ino y Naruto han empezado a llamarme Sakurai, es un apodo que me gusta por ahora, un chico no se puede llamar Sakura, ¿No?

— Ya me voy mamá, nos vemos. -Grite desde la puerta de mi casa.

— Cuídate mucho y dile a Tsunade que deje de enviarte a tantas misiones que somos nosotros los que te extrañamos aquí.

Rodando los ojos asentí con la cabeza antes de salir de mi casa y cerrar la puerta, Shikamaru había venido a decirme que Tsunade quería que me preparara para ir a una misión y no voy a mentir, fue muy difícil hacerlo ya que no sabía que llevar ahora, antes llevaba todas las cosas que tal vez podría necesitar pero ahora no tenía idea.

Me vestí con la ropa que siempre uso para las misiones sólo que tuve que hacerle muchos cambios para que dejara de ser para chica, mi madre de igual manera prometió ir a comprar ropa para mí.

Sin darme cuenta llegue hasta la torre Hokage, todas las miradas estaban sobre mi y no podía hacer nada para que eso no sucediera, miré a Ino acercarse a mi corriendo y moviéndo su mano en forma de saludo.

— ¡Sakurai! Pero mírate, que guapo te ves.

Un sonrojo involuntario se posó en mis mejillas y todos los que estaban ahí empezaron a reír.

— Hasta podríamos salir, ¿Que dices? -siguió hablando la rubia.

— Deja al pobre chico en paz, Ino.

La voz de Lady Tsunade me hizo dar un pequeño salto por el susto, me gire a mirarla con una sonrisa nerviosa en los labios.

— Tengo noticias pero no sé si te gustarán, Sakura.

Todos en el lugar se quedaron en silencio ante sus palabras, supongo que nadie más sabía lo que ella diría y por mi presencia en el lugar es sobre mi y sobre lo que me hicieron.

— Lo que te pasó llegó a los oídos de otras aldeas y recibí una carta del señor feudal, le hicieron lo mismo a un chico de la aldea de la niebla y ahora es una chica.

No soy la única que está pasando por esto, no sé si esas son buenas noticias o malas noticias.

La puerta se escuchó abrirse y un Kakashi apenado entró, Tsunade lo miró mal al igual que todos ahí, excepto Naruto y yo, nosotros ya estamos acostumbrados a sus retrasos y excusas fáciles.

— Lo siento por el retraso, es que.

— Se perdió en el sendero de la vida. -dijimos Naruto y yo.

Todos en el lugar rieron mientras Kakashi seguía sonriendo apenado, o eso es lo que podíamos apenas ver sobre la máscara.

— Cómo decía, ella quiere conocerte y hablar un poco, tal vez entre los dos lleguen al fondo de lo que está pasando. -terminó por decir Lady Tsunade.

— ¿Estás listo Sakurai? Nosotros si, de veras.

La sonrisa de Naruto me tranquilizaba un poco, tenía miedo y aún no sabía el porque, podría descubrir cómo me hicieron esto pero también podría quedarme así por el resto de mi vida.

¿Eso sería muy malo? Nisiquiera siendo chica era realmente felíz.

Caminando hacia la entrada de la aldea tenía a Ino agarrada de mi brazo, creo que todos habían notado que ahora era mucho más alto que la mayoría de ahí, la rubia no dejaba de hablar de los vestidos que había visto en las tiendas y ya me empezaba a doler la cabeza, ¿Naruto se sentía también así cuando yo hablaba de las cosas que me gustan?

Mirandolo de reojo pude notar que también tenía la cara de fastidio ya que iba cerca de nosotros, debería dejar de llenarlo tanto de mis cosas, ya entiendo cómo se siente.

¿Porqué de repente ya no me gusta hablar de cosas de chicas? Esto es tan frustrante.

— Bueno hasta aquí los acompañaremos. -Dijo Ino con una sonrisa grande en los labios.

— Al fin. -susurre sin pensar.

— ¡Oye! ¿Que quieres decir con eso?

Sobando mi cuello con mi mano mire su dedo apuntandome con enojo.

— ¡No dejas de hablar! Hiciste doler mi cabeza.

— ¡Pero si antes te gustaba hablar de eso!

Kakashi y Naruto se miraron entre sí decidiendo quien iba a detener la pelea sabiendo que saldrían con un golpe de parte de Sakura.

— Tú ya estás acostumbrado.

— Eso es tan injusto, Kakashi-sensei.

— Que fastidio. -susurro Shikamaru con la mirada en la rubia y en el pelirosa.

—¿Que dijiste? -Gritaron ambos hacia él.

Todos ahí dieron un paso atrás tratando de alejarse de la ira de ambas personas.

— Fue una discusión muy entretenida, es hora de irnos.

Después de una despedida coqueta de parte de Ino y sonrojos de mi parte los cuatro partimos en busca de la chica en la aldea de la niebla, no sabía lo que iban a encontrar pero la esperanza de volver a ser una chica estaba ahí.

No sabía porque pero la idea de quedarme siendo chico no era tan mala en mi cabeza, debía admitir que mi autoestima había subido considerablemente y las miradas de las chicas en mi con los ojos de corazón hacían que subiera aún más.

La noche había caído y después de estar horas viajando ya estabamos un poco cansados pero nadie se atrevía a decir nada, por su parte Kakashi miraba a los tres chicos que caminaban a su lado y sabiendo como eran se detuvo haciendo que ellos también dejarán de caminar.

— ¿Qué pasa Kakashi-sensei? ¿Alguien está cerca? -preguntó Naruto mirando hacia los lados.

— No, pero es tarde y es peligroso que sigamos por la noche.

Los cuatro nos sentamos en el suelo con un silencio cómodo en el ambiente, el viento frío hizo que nuestros cabellos se movieran un poco y con mis brazos traté de darme calor. Kakashi-sensei leía tranquilo uno de sus libros y Sai también. Naruto miraba hacia la nada, a veces me preguntaba que era lo que pensaba o quería y siendo él era difícil saberlo.

Lo miré con atención levantarse y caminar hacia Sai tomándolo del brazo para que se levantara.— Vamos, Sakurai tiene frío y tenemos que hacer una fogata.

Riendo bajo los mire alejarse, la sonrisa falsa de Sai lo decía todo.

La soledad me ayudaba a pensar pero Kakashi-sensei aún estaba cerca de mi leyendo, tenía muchas dudas y él siendo mi ex sensei tendría que ayudarme o lo obligaría.

— ¿Puedo preguntar algo? -pregunté bajo tomando asiento a su lado.

— Ya lo hiciste. -respondió sin mirarme.

— No es gracioso.

— Lo sé. -dijo cerrando el libro y girando a mirarme con su ojo.— ¿Qué pasa?

¿Qué pasa? Pasa que hace horas quiero ir al baño y no me atrevo a ir por la vergüenza que tengo, pasa que ya no pienso como lo hacía antes, pasa que quiero llorar pero ya no quiero verme débil frente a ustedes, pasa que no sé si seguiré amando a Sasuke-kun y eso es lo que más temo que se vaya.

— Yo sólo... -susurré con un nudo en la garganta.

— Sakura, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

Su miraba tranquila me hacía sentir mejor pero no del todo, las preguntas en mi mente dolían y sabía que las lágrimas saldrían en cualquier momento.

Si el amor de Sasuke-kun se va sólo sería como Naruto, querré traerlo de regreso a la aldea por la amistad y por agradecimiento a las veces que me salvó, lo peor de todo es que a él nisiquiera le importaría eso.

— Me di cuenta de que no pienso como antes, tampoco mis gustos son los mismos y.

— ¿Quieres decir que estás cambiando también por dentro? -ahora me miraba confundido.

— Si, supongo que sí. ¿Cree que mis sentimientos también cambien? ¿Qué pasa si ya no amo a Sasuke-kun? ¿Qué pasará si ya no me gustan los chicos?

Su mano se colocó en mi hombro y yo no pude evitar abrazarlo, se sentía como antes, eso no había cambiado y me sentía aliviada por eso. Sabía que no tenía idea de cómo ayudarme, él no sabía qué hacer y eso me provoco temor.

Creo que el temor y angustia es la excusa que uso para no sentirme mal por lo que haría después, ¿Me voy a arrepentir? Tal vez, pero la duda ya no estará en mi mente y corazón.

Yo... lo besé.


End file.
